


That's Not a Cure

by hitokiri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Flustered Kasamatsu, M/M, Sick Kasamatsu, sick kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiri/pseuds/hitokiri
Summary: Kise has a cold, Kasamatsu pretends not to be concerned. Kise is determined to transfer his cold to senpai.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is not mine.
> 
> I really just wanted a cute fic of Kise being cheeky? And Kasamatsu pretending not to care? It's kind of an established relationship, so kissing is already normal for them.

"Where's Kise?"

"Moriyama said he has a cold and went home early," Kobori says, patting Kasamatsu on the shoulder. "They ran into each other during lunch."

"Ah," Kasamatsu sighs. "Alright."

They practice like normal, but Kasamatsu has Kise on his mind the whole time, and lets a second year get a point on him easier than he normally would. He tells himself maybe he's catching a cold too.

**

A beautiful woman with long blonde hair comes to the door. Kasamatsu can easily tell she's Kise's mother. He scratches at the back of his head and tries to play off the nervous blush. "H-hello, Kise-san. I'm Kasamatsu from basketball club. Just w-wanted to check on Kise."

"Oh, aren't you sweet, Kasamatsu-kun?" That doesn't help Kasamatsu's blush. "Come on in. He's upstairs in the second room on the left."

"Th-thank you."

His face is still bright red when he knocks on Kise's door and lets himself in.

"Senpai?!" Kise thankfully doesn't comment on his red face. "What are you doing here?"

Kasamatsu crosses the room to the bed and lightly taps his fist on the top of Kise's head. "Who told you you were allowed to get sick and miss practice?" he asks, but there's clearly concern in his voice. He wouldn't have come otherwise. Any other time Kise misses practice, Kasamatsu sends him threatening texts until Kise brings his ass to the court. Then he makes him run laps until the end.

"I'm sorry, senpai... I wasn't feeling well and came home."

"I know, idiot," he lightens his tone and sits on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?"

The grin on Kise's face is stupid. "I'm better now that you're here to take care of me, senpai."

"I'm--" Kasamatsu's blush comes back, heating up his face quickly. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead, dumbass. Now that I know you're not, I'm leaving."

A strong, clammy hand wraps around his wrist and keeps him in place. "Senpai." He tenses when Kise sits up, but doesn't otherwise acknowledge him. The cooling towel falls onto Kise's lap and he uses his free hand to grap Kasamatsu's chin and turn him to face him. "Senpai, you know what would make me better faster?" Kasamatsu isn't brave enough to speak; he shakes his head. "A kiss."

When Kise leans in, Kasamatsu uses the hand that isn't pinned down by Kise's to cover his mouth and shove his idiot kouhai away. "What the hell?! No!" In Kise's sudden, but not shocking, display of idiocy, Kasamatsu seems to have snapped out of his nervousness. "Are you actually an idiot?"

"Senpai, I'm serious. If you kiss me, I'll get better sooner."

"How about I punch you instead?"

Kise laughs and grabs the back of Kasamatsu's head to pull him closer. "If I share my cold with you, I can take care of you, senpai." Kasamatsu doesn't protest when Kise brings their mouths together and kisses him thoroughly.

Kasamatsu also doesn't protest when Kise pulls him onto the bed and pins him below him to keep him from escaping.

**

"There must be a bug going around," Moriyama says with a sigh. "Kasamatsu didn't come to school today."

Kise can't help the grin that spreads across his face. He can't wait for the end of practice.

**

"Se~npai!" Kise bursts through Kasamatsu's bedroom door, all sorts of cold medicine and supplies to make his senpai better faster.

"Shut up," Kasamatsu growls, pulling the blanket over his head. "Go away. You got me sick, idiot."

Kise crawls on top of him, using his senpai's weakness from being sick to yank the covers off his flushed face. "That's why I'm here to take care of you!"

"Go die."

But his threats are less menacing when they're followed by a coughing fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
